Come Back I Still Need You
by It'sMrsMikaelsonToYou
Summary: Stefan died. And Caroline was left alone. Again. But she wasn't completely alone, she always had her girls - and Klaus ( Tag to the Finale )


**Come Back I Still Need You**

In light of recent events – the finale of The Vampire Diaries – I decided to write my own way of how I think Caroline would react afterwards to Stefan's death. Enjoy!

* * *

Caroline didn't know what to do.

Stefan was dead.

 _Dead._

He was human- there's no coming back from that death.

It was like it was some giant cosmic joke, the one person she liked, who didn't like her back, became her bestfriend then her boyfriend, fiance, her _husband –_ but he died.

Saving them all, in true Stefan fashion – really living up to the hero-hair standard.

But what was Caroline supposed to do?

It felt like a huge gaping hole in her chest, getting wider and deeper with every breath, like it was tearing her in two. The rings on her finger felt like lead dragging her hand down, people didn't lose their husbands the day of their wedding, that just doesn't happen. But it did. To her. And yet, she was supposed to carry on, living her life, with out the man she'd loved more than anyone else, the man who was supposed to live for 70 more years, grow old, watch his step-kids grow up and have their own kids. H e wasn't supposed to die. _It wasn't fair._ Nothing was fair.

Tears streamed down Caroline's face as she stared at the headstone on Stefan's grave in the Salvatore tomb. Her arms wrapped around her middle, it felt like if she took them away, she would fall apart, the ache in her chest would devour her whole and she couldn't do anything about it.

Damon had left her an hour ago, after sobbing for his baby brother who sacrificed himself so he could have a happy life with the love of his life. But Caroline still didn't know what to do.

"Stefan" She sobbed

"Stefan, please, please come back!" more tears fogged her vision as she started to talk

"Stefan, please, I don't know what to do, I can't.. I can't imagine a world with you gone. Where I keep on going; where I have to live without you for the rest of my life. I can't live without hearing your voice everyday, without hearing you tease me about the chaos I make in the kitchen every time I cook" She laughed, but it ended as a choked sob

"What about our life? What about our time together? What about driving down long endless high ways on road trips? This is like some freaking nightmare I can't escape from. I feel like… if I keep praying or wishing or doing _something…_ Your light will stop fading, its like you're silent beside me and no matter how hard I try I can't hear you" Caroline cut off, fast tear filled breaths shaking her

"I didn't even get to say good bye, I could've told you I loved you, we could've danced and laughed or sat on a rooftop and watched the sunrise but I didn't get to. I didn't and now I can't because it won't matter because YOU WON'T HEAR ME!" Caroline shouted, tears rolling faster than before, her breathing getting faster, but she wasn't stopping.

"Please don't leave me!" She tightened her arms around her mid-section, her hair fell down aorund her face as she looked down from his grave

"I still want you! Please! Come back I still need you!"

" I don't want to let you go! I'm not that strong! I can't stay here without you! I just want to hear you saying I love you, let's go home" Caroline screamed out in agony, drowning in the pain from losing him. She drew her knees up to her chest and bawled into them, her jeans growing damp with her pain-filled tears.

* * *

Caroline stayed there for what felt like hours and hours until she pushed herself up from the ground, she stretched out her arm, her fingers lightly brushing the small glass case she had placed on top of the headstone containing his wedding ring. Feeling worse than before Caroline dragged herself home, not to Ric's or even the Salvatore mansion, to her home. With her mom. Another person she'd lost, another person she'd loved so much, but hadn't been able to save. Unlocking the door, Caroline stumbled upstairs, into her mothers bedroom. More tears sprang from her eyes as the scent of her Mom filled her nose, she crawled under the duvet and cried; she cried for everyone she'd lost, for her Mom, for Stefan, for Jo and Elena. She cried until her body gave out she fell into a welcomed darkness.

When Caroline woke up the next day, the pain that she felt in her chest was still there, like a painful reminder of her loss. He trudged down stairs, wearing her favourite shirt she stole from Stefan's wardrobe, wrapped p in her mothers dressing gown. She walked into the kitchen and searched for a blood bag – she had promised Ric she wouldn't let her daughters grow up, not knowing what it was like to have a mother. And in the middle of the small round dining table, sat an envelope, with her name etched on to it.

Curious, Caroline picked up the letter, rubbing the tear tracks off of her cheeks, she turned it over and broke the seal on the back, unfolding the letter and she began to read:

My dearest Caroline,

I can't concieve how inconsolable you must be feeling, death is never easy, but you will carry on. You are one of the strongest people I know and I know, that right now, you probably feel like the entire world is against you but I will always be here Caroline. If you ever need me, I will always be one phone call away. And you and your family are welcome in New Orleans whenever you may wish. My sincere regrets and deepest affection,

Klaus

Caroline finished the letter with a watery smile on her face. She needed her kids, and in maybe a year or two, she would take Klaus up on her offer.


End file.
